Et le vent porta l'odeur du sang
by esprit derivant
Summary: U.A,Voldemort mort,Harry est sauvé de justesse mais à son réveil tout a changé les ennemis sont des alliés et l'adversaire d'un nouveau genre,mais quel est donc ce monde? yaoi,independant Harry.


**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà, oui oui, je sais que vous m'avez attendu avec impatience, pas la peine de le cacher.**

**Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, je l'avoue mon histoire n'est pas très trépidante, il ne s'y passe quasiment rien en fait, pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais déjà.**

**Mais bon, un peu de patience, tout se met en place, et ensuite il y aura de l'action et tout ce qui va avec bien sur.**

**Désolé mais mes chapitres ne seront pas très longs, il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment donc…**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews, les critiques (constructives) sont fortement recommandés.**

**Merci et bonne lecture**.

_En italique, sont(en général) les souvenirs (phrases qu'on lui a dit, conseils etc..)_

Les flashs back sont annoncés.

« - » sont les pensées des personnages.

_Italique _sont les voix étranges

S'il y a des changements ils seront expliqués en début de chapitre, faites-y attention !

**Chapitre 2.**

Pendant que son esprit tournait à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre la situation et accepter les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, le Survivant n'avait pas quitté son air bouche bée, si quelqu'un était entrée dans la pièce, il aurait trouvé face à face, un homme et un garçon, l'air idiot l'un fixant l'air et l'autre fixe l'un la bouche ouverte dans le choc.

Le premier mouvement de cette personne aurait, bien entendu, été de leur faire des tests, afin de savoir quelle substance il avait bien pu ingérer.

Heureusement cela n'arriva pas.

Reprenant conscience d'où il était et de la situation, Harry se mit immédiatement dans une position plus confortable, d'un geste de la main il plaça un faible sort de verrouillage sur la porte, si quelqu'un voulait entrer et cassait le sort, il penserait que l'employé du ministère en était la cause.

Enfin il se re-concentra sur l'homme devant lui, pénétrant de nouveau dans sa mémoire il collecta le plus d'informations possible sur ce monde qui était le sien sans l'être.

« Hermione aurait été extatique, elle qui a toujours voulu vérifier la théorie des mondes parallèles, elle aurait sûrement commencé à recenser toutes les différences ou similitudes qu'elle aurait pu trouver »

Il n'apprit rien de bien important cependant, enfin si d'une certaine manière, il apprit des noms, des lieux, les dernières nouvelles, comment se déroulaient la guerre, que Poudlard avait été transformé en état major et n'était donc plus une école, les familles devaient désormais louer des professeurs particuliers.

« Ca va me poser un problème vu que c'est le dernièr endroit dont je me souviens, ce qui laisse donc à penser que c'est la bas que ce trouve la solution pour… »

Pour quoi au fait ?

Depuis son réveil il avait agit avec professionnalisme, comme une personne bien entraîné au situations étrange ou l'on ne peut compter que sur soi, à aucun moment ses décisions n'avaient été basées sur le désir de rentrer chez lui, dans son monde.

On pouvait aussi noter qu'à aucun moment il n'avait douté de sa santé d'esprit.

La raison étant que depuis sa cinquième année, personne sans exception, Dumbledore compris n'avait été capable de pénétrer son esprit, il en avait lui même explorer chaque coin et recoin afin de pouvoir savoir exactement si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'y était introduit et ce qu'il avait modifié.

Or il n'avait rien senti du tout donc…

Revenant au fait, il n'avait aucunes motivations pour retourner d'où il venait.

Pourquoi rentrer dans un monde où la majorité des personnes que tu croises ne sont que faux semblant ?

Où tous le voient comme la prochaine menace de la communauté sorcière ?

Où tous ceux en qui il croyait l'avait calomnié, renié et traîné dans la boue quand il ne répondait pas à leurs attentes, ou sortait du moule qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui ?

Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il s'était battu pour eux ?Les fous, seul la vengeance l'avait motivé, bon il lui restait encore des personnes chères mais rien comme Hermione, Ron, mais c'était tous des adultes, ils le comprenait certes mais leur vie était faite, et il admettait volontiers que de toute façon il n'aurait pu rester avec eux trop longtemps sans avoir envie de s'échapper.

Or ici, une nouvelle chance s'offrait, peu importe la guerre contre les vampire.

En réalité il n'était pas fait pour la stabilité de toute façon, son sang lui intimait de bouger, de partir à l'aventure, de se battre, de tuer, de risquer sa vie, bref de se sentir vivre.

Non pas la petite vie de tout homme moyen, métro boulot dodo, mais une vie intéressante, ou même inintéressante du moment qu'il l'avait choisi, et ici plus personne ne chercherait à dicter sa conduite à Harry Potter vu que celui ci n'existait pas.

Et puis…

« Je vais rester dans ce monde car personne ne m'attend, étant donné que personne ne me connaît et non pas parce qu'il sont tous morts »

Et Harry, sourit, un sourire rempli de joie et d'anticipation.

-Ecoute moi bien,fit il à l'homme sous son emprise, je veux que tu fasse des recherches, discrètes, sur la famille Potter et que tu me dise qui est encore en vie, ce qu'ils font et à qui ils sont liés, une fois ce travail fini tu reviendra me voir en prétextant des détails à éclaircir.Quand à mes blessures il n'y a pas eu d'attaque, ma maison à brûler, j'ai été écrasé par une poutre ce qui explique les brûlures et les fractures, mes plus vieilles cicatrices viennes du fait que j'ai été enlevé étant enfant, tu classeras mon affaire comme sans suite et sans importance, essaye de faire passer ça pour un accident domestique et enfin tu ne te souviendras pas du fait que je t'ai manipulé.

Emrys rajouta des images de lui racontant son histoire dans l'esprit de l'homme puis il le libéra de son emprise psychique.

-Bien, jeune homme je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé et je te présente mes condoléances pour le décès de ta famille.

-Me…merci.Fit Harry en laissant couler quelques larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger, as-tu un endroit où aller ?

-Oui un oncle et une tante du coté moldu, il sont déjà prévenu.L'homme fit la grimace au nom moldu.

-Bien, je vais prévenir le service de l'hôpital que j'ai fini, tu devrais pouvoir être en mesure de sortir dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je repasserai probablement pour te faire signer ta déposition, jusque là repose toi.

Acquiesçant Harry lui serra la main, enleva le charme de verrouillage discrètement puis se cala confortablement avant de songer à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois sortis.

_Chemin de traverse 8 jours plus tard._

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais »

Se dit il tandis qu'il observait Gringott.

Sortir de l'hôpital n'avait pas été une mince affaire, il avait fallu qu'il leurs donne le nom et l'adresse des Dursley pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Heureusement que ce côté de sa famille existait encore sinon il aurait vraiment été mal.

Bien qu'il ait du « persuader » plusieurs personnes en changeant deux ou trois petites choses dans leurs mémoires.

Aussi se retrouvait il devant laplus grande banque sorcière, vêtu d'une jean bleu, et d'une chemise blanche que lui avait gracieusement donné l'hôpital.

Un petit sac à lanière pendait sur son épaule, il contenait les papiers de sa sortie, du linge de rechange, une brosse à dents et un peu d'argent.

Emrys contempla un instant l'édifice, il s'apprêtait à effectuer un mouvement plutôt risquer mais selon le mec venu l'interroger toute sa famille avait péri, black était recherché pour le meurtre d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, un certain Mac Coy, et ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher du coté de sa mère.

Il se rappela alors une conversation qu'il avait eu avec un barman chez qui il traînait quasiment toutes les semaines vers la fin de la guerre :

_-La vie c'est comme le poker, tu as tes carte, attends les joueurs._

_-Suis-je vraiment un joueur, ou bien ne suis-je qu'une carte dans la main de quelqu'un ?_

_-Chaque carte cache un joueur c'est ce qui rend la partie intéressante._

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'amasse mes cartes »

Fit il avec sourire carnassier.

Montant gracieusement les marches, il pénétra d'un pas assuré dans le hall, saluant d'un signe de tête les gobelins qu'il rencontrait.

Gringott était toujours autant animé, ce n'était que va et vient dans tous les sens.

Avisant un bureau qui venait de se libérer, il s'avança.

Le gobelin le regarda, attendant l'objet de sa visite.

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé je vous prie, c'est pour une affaire d'héritage.

Le banquier acquiesça, il n'était pas rare que des clients demande à parler affaire loin des oreilles indiscrètes, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi jeune d'habitude.

-Par ici.

Harry le suivit vers un couloir rempli de portes, le Gobelin vérifia les inscriptions sur les portes puis entra dans celle signalée comme libre.

Quand le gobelin se retourna, un léger étonnement transparut sur son visage, en effet Harry avait décidé qu'il valait mieux se montrer ferme afin d'être prit au sérieux, aussi s'était il redressé, ses yeux avait durcis prenant une teinte plus sombre et il faisait exprès de laisser transparaître un peu de sa puissance.

Tout en lui démontrait désormais un maintien assuré.

Le gobelin lui fit signe de commencer.

-Tout d'abord j'aimerai que vous pratiquiez un test d'identité afin que vous soyez sure de ce que j'avance.

Le gobelin se sentait perplexe, il était rare qu'on pratique un tel test, il était rapide mais la potion était très longue et difficile à brasser, de plus, en raison de la guerre les ingrédients se faisaient rares, personnes ne voulant s'aventurer trop loin dans les terres de peur de se faire attaquer.

Gaspiller un tel breuvage sur un gamin était hors de question.

-Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire monsieur, il vous suffira de nous montrer vos clé et papier de succession et je suis sure que nous traiterons au mieux votre problème d'héritage.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne possède pas de papier, je ne suis même pas sensé exister, seul un test d'identité voir un de filiation pourra confirmer mes dires, toutes les preuves matérielles de mon existence ayant été détruites.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?Gringott est une banque reconnu, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en divagation monsieur, je vous prierai de sortir ou d'annoncer la raison de votre visite.

Fit le gobelin, qui commençait à s'énerver, le temps était de l'argent et plus il perdait de temps avec ce petit plaisantin et plus il risquait de perdre une bonne affaire.

Harry soupira, il s'en doutait un peu mais bon.

-Ecouter je vous propose une offre, je paierai trois fois le prix maximum que coûte une potion de filiation sur le marché, en échange vous me laissez juste faire le test.Si j'ai raison vous vous retrouverez avec l'héritier d'une des plus grande fortunes sorcière, si j'ai tord vous n'aurez rien perdu au contraire.

Les yeux du petit être s'allumèrent, y a pas à dire les gobelins aiment vraiment l'argent, de plus celui ci semblait être intriguer par le fait qu'Harry pourrait être le détenteur d'une très grande fortune.

Sile jeune homme avait raison il aurait un très gros client s'il avait tord c'était du temps de perdu mais pas totalement.

-Très bien.Fit il.

Ouvrant la porte il cria un ordre dans le couloir, échangea quelques paroles avec un de ses semblables puis revint s'asseoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard une fiole empli d'un liquide rose, une aiguille, un bol et une feuille de papier apparurent sur la table.

Le gobelin vida la fiole dans le bol puis tendit l'aiguille à Harry, celui ci se perça le doigt avant de laisser tomber plusieurs gouttes de son sang dans le bol, la potion siffla, tourbillonna puis devint rouge et or mêlé de noir et argent.

Le gobelin prit délicatement le bol, ses longs doigts se courbant autour de sa forme, puis fit lentement couler le liquide sur la feuille.

Toutes ces actions s'étaient déroulées dans le silence le plus complet.

Le liquide disparut, absorber par la feuille, peu à peu des lignes dans la même couleur se formèrent.

En réalité c'était un pari plutôt risqué qu'avait fait notre petit héros, parce que rien n'indiquait que dans ce monde son sang corresponde à celui des Potter, si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien notre Survivant était baisé.

Se penchant, le gobelin lut à voix haute, celle ci montant dans les aigus au fur et à mesure.

-Harry James Potter, fils de James Henry Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans.

Suivait toute une liste de ses ancêtres mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le gobelin sembla relirent trois fois le parchemin avant de consentir à le regarder lui, ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de ses orbites à tous moments.

Il prit enfin la parole d'un ton catastrophé.

-je suis navré mais je vais devoir en référer à mon supérieur, je ne suis pas habiliter à traiter une demande aussi importante.

Souriant d'un air amusé Emrys fit un vague geste de la main.

-Mais je vous en prie.

Le gobelin s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ce ne furent pas moins de cinq gobelins qui entrèrent dans la pièce, ceux ci le soumirent à des examens rigoureux, vérifiant qu'il ne cachait pas son apparence, qu'il n'était sous aucun charmes ou potions etc.

Il du ingurgiter trois potions servant à la même chose par contre quand l'un d'entre eux proposa le véritasérum, il refusa tout net, arguant que c'était une potion servant pour les criminels et qu'il n'en était pas un.

Pourtant quand il vit que ceux ci doutaient encore il accepta à la condition que tous les gobelins présents jurent de ne poser des questions que sur son identité et rien d'autres, ni sur son lieux de naissance ou sur ce qu'il était advenu de lui pendant 18 ans.

Les gobelins acceptèrent sans hésiter, seul l'argent les intéressait et rien d'autres.

Or un gobelin ne revenait jamais sur sa parole, de même qu'il ne trichait jamais avec l'argent, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils étaient devenus la banque mondiale numéro un, bien que les lutins, leurs concurrents directs, les suivaient de près.

Tout se passa sans accroc, et il répondit qu'il était bien Harry Potter et n'était soumis à aucun sortilège ni sous aucune potions.

Finalement il fut établis qu'il était bien qui il disait être.

Trois heures et douze minutes après son entrée dans la banque, Harry se trouvait désormais dans un des plus luxueux bureau de Gringotts, ou il dictait ses exigences à un gobelin passionné qui ne cessait de prendre des notes.

-Si mes informations sont exacts, il vous ai impossible d'accéder à un des deux coffres que possèdent ma famille et ce en raison d'un charme que mon ancêtre, Andrew Potter aurait imposer conformément à la loi sur la protection des artefact familiaux.

-C'est cela, monsieur, cependant le premier coffre nous ai accessible afin de pouvoir gérer les affaires de la famille Potter, tout ce qui concerne la bourse et l'investissement, nous pouvons seulement déposer dans les deux autres, tout retrait nous est interdits.

-Quelles étaient les closes du testament de mes parents concernant mes biens?

-Tout les possessions de la famille Potter devaient vous êtres remis, si vous n'étiez pas encore majeur, seul l 'accès au coffre qui nous ai accessible vous aurez été autorisé mais avec un plafond de retrait par mois, en revanche votre gardien juridique y aurait eu pleinement accès.

-Mon gardien ?

-Sirius Black, monsieur.

-Et où est il ?

-Recherché pour meurtre.

-Je vois, et si par malchance je mourrai ? « ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas »

-Les biens aurait dus être répartis équitablement entre Mr Black, Mr Lupin et Mr Pettigrow.

-Ils auraient alors eu accès au trois comptes, je veux dire s'ils étaient les légataires?

-Non seulement au premier, les deux autres auraient été perdus, malheureusement.

-Donc, comment cela c'est passé, après tout j'étais présumé mort ?

-Les biens ont été distribué entre Mr Black et Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrow étant décédé.Souhaitez vous que nous annulions le testament, c'est la loi lorsqu'un héritier direct est découvert.

-Mr Black est il toujours le propriétaire des biens de la famille noir ?

-Non, il a été déclaré inapte du fait de sa condamnation.

-Très bien, pour ce qui est cette part d'héritage je la veut de retour dans mon coffre, néanmoins je souhaite que Mr Lupin garde celle lui étant alloué.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas.

-Pour ce qui est de mon arrivée, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion, je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de ce coté là ?

Cette fois, le petit être sourit, il était de notoriété public que le ministère d'Angleterre ne cherchait qu'a faire main basse sur Gringott, afin de pouvoir piocher sans remords dans ses caisses, il lui menait donc une guerre acharné.

-Absolument pas, nous n'avons aucun compte à rendre sur l'identité de nos clients.

«Surtout que peu importe d'où leur vient l'argent du moment qu'il en vient, ils se soucient peu que ce soient des meurtriers ou des enfant de chœur qui viennent s'inscrire chez eux »

-Je veux ouvrir un compte sous le nom d'Emrys Evans, vous y transférerez la moitié du premier compte des Potter et vous mettrez le reste sous le nom de Valérian Ashford.

-Monsieur il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir qu'il est possible pour le ministères d'obtenir des informations, certes il ne peut toucher aux affaires de Gringott mais nous sommes tenus de leur transmettre toutes les informations demandés excepté si elles sont sous le sceau de confidentialité Carpus.

-Bien, peut importe du moment qu'ils ne peuvent obtenir aucune information sur moi, je paierai ce qu'il faudra, l'argent n'est pas un problème.Vous gérez également des affaires coté moldu non ?Il devrait être possible de m'obtenir des papiers, passeports, permis de conduire, acte de naissance, cartes d'identité, ce genre de choses ?

-C'est exact, nous pouvons également vous relier à une banque ce qui vous permettra d'obtenir chéquier et cartes de crédits.

-Parfait, faites cela, je veux également acquérir une habitation sur le chemin de traverse, faut il faire quelque chose de précis pour ouvrir un commerce ?

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

-Il faut demander une autorisations au ministère, donner des informations sur la nature du commerce, accepter les décrets quand à cette nature, payer une certaine somme qui correspond à l'achat du fond de commerce, plus les impôts.

-Je vois, combien de temps avant d'obtenir les papiers d'identité ?

-Une semaine tout au plus, il nous faudra juste prendre certaines informations de même que votre photographie, a quels noms voulez vous vos papiers ?

-Emrys Evans, ce sera d'ailleurs sous ce nom que je tiens à être connu, je refuse que tout personne mis à part les gobelins soit au courant, je préfère prendre le nom de ma mère.

Le gobelin acquiesça, écrivant furieusement dans son, livre.

-Est ce tout ?

-Non, je vous charge personnellement de la gestion de mes intérêts, faites au mieux Gripsec.

La plume du banquier se cassa sous le choc mais sinon il ne dit rien acquiesçant juste encore une fois.

Amusé, Emrys décida d'écourter son calvaire et demanda à descendre visiter ses coffres.

Le premier révéla une montagne d'or qui augmenterait d'ailleurs encore plus quand tout son argent lui serait rapporté.

Arrivé devant le deuxième coffre, Harry inspira profondément, c'était l'épreuve finale, soit il arrivait à passer la protection de son ancêtre, prouvant qu'il était bien un Potter soit celle ci ne le reconnaissait pas et le réduisait en bouillie.

Déterminé il fit un pas en avant, passant un pieds à l'intérieur.

Il attendit quelques instants puis rouvrit les yeux, rasséréné, cool, il était toujours vivant, un sourire béat fit son apparition sur son image, il dansait presque en inspectant le contenu de la salle.

Souriant, il fit son marché.

Harry regarda les étalages d'armes, orychalque, mythril et autres, que de bonnes lames.

Il les examina, vérifiant le poids, la longueur, dureté etc.

Il solda pour un katana, pommeau simple rouge foncé presque noir, renforcé, double lame tranchante (déso mais je m'y connaît pas en arme), enchanté bien entendu, pas besoin de l'aiguiser, incassable et ne brillant pas à la lumière, il prit également une vingtaine de poignard et deux épées courtes qui non seulement possédait les même charmes que son katana mais s'embrasaient également.

Il y avait bon nombre d'objet enchantés mais la plupart n'intéressait pas Harry.

Il fit de nombreux tours, feuilletant des livres, Il finit par trouver un tissu très intéressant, d'après le parchemin c'était une matière expérimentale créer par sa grand-mère mais était morte avant d'avoir pu la mettre en vente, de plus le tissu était fantastiquement coûteux, le tissus avait du être oublié, il voyait mal son père s'intéresser à ce genre de chose de toute façon, le tissus était noir, souple, légèrement élastique, non poli comme le cuir plus comme les tissus synthétique des moldus, il expérimenta le gant d'essayage.

Celui se colla à sa peau, sans regarder de prés on aurait presque dit que sa main avait été peinte en noir, seul un très léger plis montrait que ce n'était pas le cas on dirait juste un gant très fin, il fléchit les doigts et fut surpris, il ne sentait quasiment rien.

Houssant les sourcils il lut le rouleau de parchemin expliquant ses propriétés.

Résistant à la chaleur, difficile à déchirer par la magie ainsi que par une lame, il résistait à beaucoup de produits seul l'acide pouvait l'endommager mais il fallait qu'il soit très corrosif et encore il prendrait quelques minutes.

Harry en prit 10 mètres.

Repassant par la section bibliothèque il prit quelques livres.

-Les différentes protections magiques du monde.

-Comment protéger son chez soi.

-Comment se protéger grâce à la magie sainte.

-Entrelacs magiques et détections.

-Rituelles des créatures de la nuit.

Une partie du coffre était comme il le savait déjà qu'un gigantesque stock d'ingrédients de potions, son ancêtre Rosa Potter était une fanatique de breuvages magiques elle avait d'ailleurs faillit ruiner la famille en se composant cette réserve.

Ce serait parfait pour ce qu'il voulait entreprendre.

Il n'était venu que pour vérifier.

Ayant vu ce qu'il voulait voir et prit ce qu'il voulait prendre il sortit après un dernier signe de tête en direction des gobelin qui lui rendirent son salut cérémonieusement.

Il passa le reste du jour à commander acheter divers petite chose utiles, parchemins, encres, plumes toutes les petites choses utiles, il s'attarda chez Madame Guipure pour lui faire des croquis particulier des vêtements qu'ils voulaient dans la matière qu'il voulait, il lui donna également cinq mètres du tissus GM comme il l'appelait pour lui confectionner une sorte d'uniforme spécial de même que des gants, celle ci accepta pour une grosse somme d'argent mais accepta tout de même.

Une fois tous ses achats terminer il rentra au Chaudron Baveur, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre.

**Petite note de fin.**

**Désolée si la fin vous paraît rapide mais je voulais en finir avec la période il prend les nouvelles armes, l'argent les livres etc…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre ça vous paraîtra moins rapide mais il sera, malheureusement, plus court aussi.**

**Je ne sais pas trop avec qui mettre Harry, une fille ?Un garçon ?**

**Ginny ?Snape ?Draco?Nouveau perso?**

**Franchement je ne sais pas trop encore mais en tout cas il sera intéressant.**

**Bon eh bien je vous laisse et à la prochaine.**


End file.
